Battle of the Heroines
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: I know a lot of people have written about this, but I wanted to make one too! So here's my version of the female part of "Winner Take All". I hope you like it so there!


Okay, I know that a lot of people have written a story about this, but I want to make one, too! So here is my version of the Battle of Heroines. You probably know this already, but this story takes place after the episode "Winner Takes All".

Battle of Heroines

Chapter 1: Battle of the Heroines

Raven, Starfire, Terra, and a few other girls appeared in a huge, off-white room (you know what it looks like, right?). The three, as well as the other girls, looked around, confused. There was a strange-looking ape guy sitting on a very tall throne, so tall that there were steps to reach the top, in the center of the room. He had a shiny ruby necklace around his neck.

"Welcome, females, to the Battle of Heroines!" the guy said, standing up.

"Raven, I do not have a very good feeling about this." Starfire said as she and everyone else stared at the guy.

"Neither do I." Raven said, not taking her eyes off the guy.

"Who are you? And what is this battle thing?" Terra asked the guy.

"I am the Game Master, holder of the Battle of Heroines. This is a tournament between the greatest females of the universe!" GM (the Game Master, I'm calling him that for short) announced. The girls looked at each other.

"But I do not want to fight my friends! It does not seem right!" Starfire wailed.

"Not to worry, this is a friendly tournament. The winners shall get prizes at the end." Replied GM.

"What do you think?" Terra asked, as other girls chattered behind them.

"I'm not sure. I don't think we can trust this guy. Someone can get hurt." Raven pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. We shouldn't." Terra agreed, quickly.

"But he says it is a friendly game." Starfire said.

"Well..." Raven started.

"Come on! Let's do it!" Terra said, finally convinced that it wouldn't be that bad.

"I suppose we could." Raven said.

"Yay!" Starfire and Terra yelled in unison. Raven sweat dropped.

"Will you join?" GM asked after a while.

"Fine, we'll join." Raven said, not fully trusting GM. The other girls in the back all said 'yes', too.

"Very well, let us begin! First, heroines, introduce yourselves to those who do not know you." GM said, sitting back down in his throne.

"I am Starfire! I am from the planet Tamarania (is it that or Tamaria or what?). I shall fight noble!" Starfire introduced herself. Everyone gave her a quick 'hi'.

"I'm Raven." Raven said, simply.

"Uh, she's not much of the talking, happy-girl type, but she's cool. She's from the planet Azarath. And I'm Terra. I'm a normal human. I'm from Earth, not from some other planet, like my friends here. Anyway, I'll fight fairly and honorably!" Terra said. Everyone said 'hi' to Terra.

Suddenly, a hex wave went flying at Raven, but she dodged it with a telekinetic shield. Raven looked up at the one who fired the wave. It was Jynx. Terra and Starfire were a bit shocked to see their nemesis at the Battle of _Heroines._

"No fighting yet! You shall be paired up afterwards!" GM yelled from his throne.

"What are you doing here? You're a bad guy!" Terra yelled.

"Bad GIRL! And I'm here because a great female fighter." Jynx said, "I'm Jynx and I intend on winning this tournament!"

"Don't be so sure." Said another girl. She stepped up from the shadowy corner she was standing in.

"Sister!" Starfire yelled. Starbolts formed on her hands and her eyes glowed green, as she got ready for an attack.

"Calm down, little sis." Blackfire said, snobbishly, "no fighting yet." Starfire's eyes went back to normal and her starbolts disappeared with Blackfire's words.

"Who the heck are you?" Jynx said, looking at Blackfire, then to Starfire, then back to Blackfire.

"I'm Blackfire, older sister of lil' Starfire here and the hereby winner of this tournament." Blackfire announced.

"Gees, you people are cocky and way too over-confident." Said a girl from the back. She had long, black that was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing an outfit like Aqualad's, except it had a matching black mini skirt, too.

"And who do you think you are?" Blackfire asked.

"I'm Aquagirl, Aqualad's new girlfriend and new sidekick." Aquagirl said, smiling happily and dreamily when she said 'Aqualad'.

"What!?" Starfire and Raven yelled in unison when they heard what she just said. Everyone looked at the two, confused.

"Um, not that we would care." Starfire said as she and Raven blushed, embarrassed. They both had a very small crush on Aqualad, but it was like how a girl had a crush on a hot singer. Nothing too big or important. Starfire had another guy in mind. She liked Robin. Some said that Raven liked Cyborg (not Beastboy!!!!!!)

"Don't worry, I've met him, too. He's cute." said another girl.

"He's my boyfriend!" Aquagirl yelled as she turned around to her best friend.

"Enough idle chitchat! Just introduce yourselves so we may move on!" GM yelled, getting annoyed.

"Of-course. I'm Diana. My powers are much like Terra's. I have the power to control nature of all sorts." Diana said. She had long brown hair and pink eyes. She also wore a pink, long-sleeved shirt that flared at the ends. Her matching pink skirt had sparkles all over it. It fluttered as Diana moved around. She did a small curtsy, then moved to the side, indicating that she was done.

"Alright! Enough of you people! It's my turn! I'm the prettiest, cutest, coolest, most attractive, most adorable, most beautiful pop star in the universe! I'm Starr, the newest singing sensation!" Starr announced herself. She had blond hair and light blue eyes. She had a strapless yellow shirt that tied behind her neck and a light pink skort. Her blond hair was tied into pigtails. She was also holding a microphone that, instead of having a black circle at the top, it had a yellow star. She also had stars hanging of her earrings, bracelets, shirt, skort, hair ties, and one star on her necklace.

"And, I'm the most powerful one here! Watch and learn!" Starr yelled as she pointed her microphone at a wall. Suddenly, blasts shot out of it and made a big hole in the wall.

"As you can see, you have no match against me." Starr bragged.

"Okay, enough with the bragging!" Terra yelled, in annoyance.

"You don't have to be jealous." Starr said, cockily.

"I'm not jealous!" Terra yelled.

"Do not be mean to our new friends. Besides, I believe she is very pretty!" Starfire said, looking at Terra, then turning her head to Starr.

"Thank you! Um, you are... Starfire, right? Well, Starfire, I like you. You're almost as cool and pretty as me!" Starr said.

"Thank you!" Starfire thanked her happily.

"That's not much of a compliment..." Terra said, still angry at Starr.

"Hey, just because Starfire and me are prettier than you doesn't mean you have to get all mad." Starr said.

"ENOUGH!!" GM yelled, annoyed. Everyone stopped talking and looked at GM. He began to announce the rules of the games.

"The matches are thus:

Starfire vs. Blackfire

Raven vs. Jynx

Terra vs. Starr

Diana vs. Aquagirl

Is that clear?" GM asked. The girls nodded.

"Then let the games begin!"

----------------------------------------------------

What do you think? I know you're probably thinking this won't be that great, but please read it! R&R ASAP!


End file.
